


Impromptu

by Licorna



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Best Friends Reunion, First Kiss, First meeting at the Jade, Fluff, Forgotten Love, Kiss at first sight, M/M, kind of, no stupid ass clown in this one, this is based on a tumblr post, those idiots have been in love forever and they deserve to be happy okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Licorna/pseuds/Licorna
Summary: The human mind is a mysterious thing and neither Richie nor Eddie have a clue how the fuck they could ever forget each other. Also, they learn that, when memories of your childhood crush hit you at the speed of a thousand miles an hour, you maybe make impulsive decisions.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & The Losers Club, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, The Losers Club & Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	Impromptu

**Author's Note:**

> dumb-rocks on tumblr wrote:  
> "Is there a reddie fic where they meet again at the jade and they are instantly like yooo ily wtf??!!! Like the fan art where they instinctively just kiss each other but like it’s a fic idk help"
> 
> Let's just say I felt compelled.
> 
> This work is dedicated to them - I haven't finished a story in AGES, but somehow their post inspired that stupid little oneshot and I really had a good time writing this. I hope you like it, too.
> 
> I guess that's it. Have fun reading this, leave kudos or a comment if you want to (no pressure tho) and if you find mistakes of any kind (typos, grammar stuff, logic errors, whatever), please tell me so I can fix it!
> 
> Thank you and have a nice day!

The memories had started popping up right after he’d finished the call with Mike, and it had only gotten worse since then. And now, as Richie stepped out of his car and saw Beverly and – holy shit, was that Ben?? Ben Haystack Hanscom? God, it was really him. The two stood there, hugging and more and more memories flooded Richie’s mind. Bev an him sharing cigarettes. Him annoying Ben with his impression of a sports announcer. Them getting ice cream together.

He was so, so damn happy to see them again.

“You two look amazing, what the fuck happened to me?”

Wow, he sounded not even as nervous and excited as he actually was. That was something that came with performing on a stage, he supposed. His friends, on the other hand, didn’t conceal their excitement and a few seconds later, they were hugging each other as if nothing had ever happened and those past 27 years hadn’t gone by without them even remembering the others existed.

“Richie, I can’t believe you’re here.” Ben put a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. Damn, he really was hot.

“Why wouldn’t I be? Your little get-together wouldn’t be half as fun without me”, he replied and grinned, and Ben and Bev rolled their eyes but smiled and it was just like they were kids again.

“So we’re really doing this, huh?” Richie glanced at the big neon sign above the entrance to the Jade.

“We are”, Bev said, following his gaze. “After all this time, we’re seeing each other again in a trashy Chinese restaurant.”

“Oh, would the Missus have preferred a more elegant location for this extraordinaire occasion?”, Rich joked in his best British voice and chuckled when Bev shoved her elbow into his ribs.

Ben had made a few steps towards the door and looked over his shoulder now, back at them.

“Wanna go in and see if the others are there yet?”

The others. Sure, there had been more of them, of their crazy, weird group of friends. The… the Losers, right. Rich could remember that.

He and Bev followed Ben into the Jade and asked a waitress if there was a Mike Hanlon waiting for them somewhere. She guided them to a booth in the back of the place and Rich could hear voices from behind the wooden boards separating it from the rest of the restaurant.

When the three of them stepped in, he saw a gong hanging there and he once again proved to himself that he had really bad impulse control. Before he could have done anything against it, he’d grabbed the beater, rang the gong, and, upon all heads turning towards him, declared: “The meeting of the Losers’ Club has officially begun!”

His eyes roamed around the room, recognizing Bill and Mike and-

Shit.

_Oh shit._

Almost a decade worth of repressed feelings for his best friend came back to him at the sight of Eddie Kaspbrak and Richie froze, staring at him. He looked so different, so grown-up, but it was unmistakably Eddie and although he looked different, he looked just as good as he had back when they’d been young. His eyes hadn’t changed a bit in the last 27 years, Richie thought, and he swallowed. The memories coming back were overwhelming, they flooded his senses and he couldn’t help but breathe out a small “Eds”.

He was fucked.

~*~

Eddie couldn’t believe he was really back in Derry. After 27 years, he was standing in an old restaurant that wasn’t probably even run by real Chinese people and that he definitely wouldn’t want to see the health certificate of – what he wasn’t aware of couldn’t worry him – and he was talking to Mike Hanlon and Bill Denbrough as if they had seen each other only a week ago. With every sentence they spoke, a new memory popped up and images of his childhood flashed before his eyes. Building a dam with Bill. Reading comics with Mike. The three of them playing with water pistols in the Barrens with… with the others. There had been more of them.

His eyes roamed around the room. There were seven chairs around the table. Seven of them, seven friends… He remembered that they’d had a name – he couldn’t really recall the other four people yet, although he knew that those memories were slumbering just beneath the surface of his oblivion, just waiting to come to life, but he _knew_ that him and his friends called themselves-

“The meeting of the Losers’ Club has officially begun!”

As he turned around, his eyes widened. He recognized the three people standing in the entrance. Beverly with her flaming red hair, with a smile as soft but true as it had been when they’d been kids. Ben, who didn’t look like himself – god, he was _skinny_ – but whose eyes had the same spark in them, intelligent and loving. And then-

Richie.

Richie Tozier.

Richie Tozier who, somehow, looked exactly like he had when he’d been ten and, then again, not like him at all.

Richie Tozier who’d had Eddie question his sexuality when they’d been kids. Not that he’d known that until this very second. That knowledge came bursting in with all those memories of him and Rich playing together at the Barrens, him and Rich sitting next to each other in school, Rich and him going out for ice cream in the summer, Rich and him lying on Eddie’s bed and reading the comics Richie had brought with him.

He remembered that summer the Losers’ Club was founded and how close him and Richie had been after that. He didn’t know what exactly had happened for them to grow so close, but he knew how he had felt this summer and the years after that. Sure, he had only been a child back then, but his feelings for Richie had just been as valid as the hatred he’d felt for his mom, the rage he’d felt at his teachers when they’d let him fail a test or the love he’d felt for his friends.

Who could have known that meeting Rich again would stir up those long-lost emotions?

Eddie felt his heart racing and he knew he was staring at Richie, but he couldn’t help himself. Richie stared right back at him and he looked like a deer in the headlights. And then he whispered “Eds”, and Eddie knew he was royally fucked.

“Rich”, he said in a small voice and made a step towards him. In the corner of his eye he could see Mike, Ben, Bill and Bev greeting each other, but that wasn’t important right now. The only thing on his mind was Richie’s face and the question how he could have been able to forget it. To forget his best friend and childhood crush and how badly he’d struggled with his emotions back then.

Somehow his feet worked on autopilot now, he set one before the other without even noticing and in some kind of coincidence, Richie did the same. A moment later, they were standing in front of each other, so close that Eddie could smell Rich’s leather jacket and his cologne and something he recognized undeniably as _Richie_.

Being this close made it hard to speak, and when he did, his voice came out merely as a whisper.

“Hi, Richie.”

Something in his friend’s eyes changed, his gaze became softer and Eddie noticed how it shifted to his lips for a millisecond. Maybe that was what gave him the courage to reach out and brush his fingertips against the skin of Richie’s hand.

“Hi…”

Richie’s lips twitched into a shy smile and his thumb stroked Eddie’s and then, something happened. Eddie did something that he hadn’t done in a very long time: he gave in to impulse.

When he leaned forward, the thought of Myra crossed his mind, but it was gone as fast as it had come. His free hand grabbed the collar of Richie’s jacked, he pulled him down and before he could change his mind, he was kissing him.

For a horrible second, nothing happened, and Eddie regretted not having an aspirator on him right now; this was going to result in an embarrassment-induced asthma attack, he could almost feel it. But then, just as he was about to move back, Richie sighed, and his lips started to move against Eddie’s. A hand slid around his waist, pulled him closer and the panic was gone. This was maybe the craziest thing he’d ever done and maybe also the best. He realized that he’d never felt so happy about a kiss in his whole marriage and he pressed closer into Richie’s embrace.

“Guys, you see that too, right?”

Bill’s amused words pulled Eddie out of his trance and, quickly, he broke the kiss, looking over to his friends who were standing there, watching them in surprise.

“You got a problem, dipshit?”

When Richie chuckled, he felt the vibration under his hand on his chest.

“God, I missed you so much”, he said, and when Eddie turned his head back at him, Richie’s eyes were so full of love that his heart skipped a beat. He still couldn’t grasp that not only did he really, actually kiss Richie Trashmouth Tozier, the love of his childhood and teenage years, but Richie apparently felt the same way he did. It was too unreal and more suited for a trashy Jennifer Aniston movie to believe it.

Ben cleared his throat, visibly confused. “Care to explain what’s going on?”

“I am a handsome bastard and even Eds over here can’t escape my charm?”

“Oh my god, I already regret this.”

“I’m not entirely sure about the details”, Bev chimed in, looking around between the other three guys, “but I _know_ that some of you guys owe me money now.”

“ _You-?_ that’s it. The evening has not even begun and I’m done with you already.” Eddie let go of Richie and made a step back. “What about we sit down, order some fucking drinks and then you, Miss Betting Pool, tell me everything you remember about what the hell you were speculating on when we were kids?”

As hard as he tried to be serious, Eddie had to grin at Beverly’s raised eyebrow and smug smile, and then he pulled her into a hug.

“I’m in if I get a decent glass of red wine”, she said as she hugged him back and he couldn’t help but start to laugh.

A few minutes later, they were all sitting around the table, drinking, chatting, laughing and wallowing in memories and Eddie’s fingers were intwined with Richie’s on the tabletop. They talked about how the two of them had apparently been more than obvious with their crushes on each other and Beverly recalled how exactly she and the guys had come to bet on who would make the first move.

“I totally thought Rich would snap one day. The way he’d been making heart eyes at you for ages? I think I even bet ten bucks”, Mike told them and took a swig of his beer.

Richie almost snorted into his cocktail at that. “I totally didn’t have the guts to do that. I probably wouldn’t even have made a move now and instead looked at that pretty face from afar.” He turned around and brushed Eddie’s cheek to which he only responded by rolling his eyes.

“You’re cheesy. It’s disgusting.”

“Nah, I’m adorable and you like it.”

“Maybe I do, dickward.”

They kissed again and the other four cheered; Bev let out a “whoop-whoop” which was ridiculous, and when they parted, Eddie felt like this was probably one of the happiest moments in his whole life.

“To the good old times and what we made of it!”

They all looked at Bill who had raised his glass and was smiling at them. Eddie was sure he was feeling the same happiness as him.

Ben, Mike, Bev, Rich and him raised their drinks and for the blink of an eye, he felt like something was missing, something important – he didn’t make the connection to the empty chair to his left, yet – but the feeling was fleet and when Richie squeezed his hand, it was gone completely.

The Losers’ club toasted.

“To the good old times!”


End file.
